


Oh Give Me The Rock of The Sea

by Eishexe



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eishexe/pseuds/Eishexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh give me the rock of the sea,<br/>and drift me off to sleep.</p>
<p>In the end....even a pirate regrets all the things he never said, and all the things he never did. In the end, he learns that you can still die on your own terms; even when you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Give Me The Rock of The Sea

  


_Protection boy. She will always protect you. No matter how far upon her you sail, or what storms will come. She will protect you._

Darkness. A bone crushing weight bears down from every angle. Legs kick. Arms wave downward. A greedy gasp of air. A glimpse of light. A flash of hope. That dies away with the current. A crash of waves. Another breath. There is nothing. Nothing but her. There is no rest. No choice but to go onward. Onward into the dark. 

_Even from pirates Grandfather?_

_Aye lad. No matter what. She will never let anything happen to you that’s not supposed to._

Exhaustion. Limbs grow heavy. Another wave, and no strength to fight it off. Pressed beneath into the dark blue oblivion. The moon high above glinting like a beacon. Lungs ache and eyes burn with salt. But what use is it? There is no help now. Even from her.

_But what if I don’t need it anymore? What if Father makes me be a merchant like him?_

_Then give back to her, she never didn’t take back what was hers…_

Numb fingers grasp and yank. Dark shadows, drift away. Falling like stars, only in reverse. Up they go, to break the surface that is unreachable by a struggling soul. A soul that isn’t struggling quite so hard anymore. The weight of everything, even the sea, seems all so very unimportant now.

_Flint….knew the bastard was gonna get me killed…_

Eyes as blue as her depths slip closed. A smile hitches a tired face. The whirling of the sea, the slowing beat of a well worn heart, fades away to the sound of laughter. Two little girls, with eyes of cornflower, dancing about on a blanket of green. Their pretty white Sunday dresses, shining starkly in the morning sun.

_Come play with us William! What are you doing? Don’t stand there like a stump! Come on!_

Summer breeze. Bottle of rum gripped loosely in calloused hands. Merry songs and laughter roaring. A hand upon a shoulder. A look that is as drunk on pride as it is on rum.

_I’m proud of you, son. You’ve earned this…..Now give us that song again!_

A drunk cry of agreement. Shoulders shake with genuine laughter. A right set voice strikes up the merry tune once more.

_Fifteen men on a dead man’s chest! Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Drink and the devils have done for the rest….yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!_

Water kissed lungs still about a honor weighted heart.

_Devils damn me Hal...I am sorry…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always feedback of any kind is welcome!


End file.
